She's Like the Wind
by SMColumbia
Summary: he was only doing it to help her... R/R
1. Chapter 1

She's Like the Wind: Chapter 1  
  
She's Like the Wind  
  
She's like the wind through my tree  
  
She rides the night next to me  
  
She leads me through moonlight  
  
Only to burn me with the sun  
  
She's taken my heart  
  
But she doesn't know what she's done  
  
Feel her breath on my face  
  
Her body close to me  
  
Can't look in her eyes  
  
She's out of my league  
  
Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs  
  
She's like the wind  
  
I look in the mirror and all I see  
  
Is a young old man  
  
With only a dream  
  
Am I just foolin' myself  
  
That she'll stop the pain  
  
Livin' without her  
  
I go insane  
  
Feel her breath on my face  
  
Her body close to me  
  
Can't look in her eyes  
  
She's out of my league  
  
Just a fool to believe  
  
I have anything she needs  
  
She's like the wind  
  
Feel her breath on my face  
  
Her body close to me  
  
Can't look in her eyes  
  
She's out of my league  
  
Just a fool to believe  
  
I have anything she needs  
  
She's like the wind  
  
  
  
  
  
A tall man sat in a booth by the window. His eyes darkened as he watched her go by. Her. Oh, how he missed her. It had been almost a year since they had been together. But he had blown it. He thought he was doing her good. It just proved that she didn't need him, and probably never would.  
  
Darien stared back down at his cup of coffee. He then looked around the café/arcade. She use to come here all the time. But not anymore. She had grown up so much in the last year and he had missed it.  
  
He could still remember when he ended it.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
"Hi Darien," Serena said happily walking towards him carrying a piece of paper. Darien gave her a slight hug.  
  
"Hey Serena. Whatcha got there?" Darien asked.  
  
Serena looked down blushing and handed him the paper. Serena kept her head down as he read over the paper. Another failed test.  
  
"Serena," Darien groaned. "You promised me over a month ago that you would improve your school work."  
  
"I… I know," Serena stuttered. "But it's hard to concentrate and we've been spending so much time together that… I… kind of haven't had…. a chance to study."  
  
Darien looked down at the paper then back at Serena. This wouldn't do, she would never make it if her grades didn't improve. Darien made up his mind right then and there.  
  
"Serena, you know you need to get better grades right?" Serena nodded her head. Darien continued, "and it's not helping any that I'm distracting you. So I think that we should take a little break."  
  
Serena's mouth dropped and she stared up at him. "You… you're breaking up with me?" She asked hurt passing through her eyes.  
  
Darien shook his head. "It's only until your grades improve. I want you to do better. You understand right?" Darien asked  
  
Serena nodded her head. "Yeah, I understand." She looked down at her watch. "Well I better get going. I need to study. Good-bye Darien."  
  
Serena than turned and walked away. Darien watched her go, he was still holding the test. He looked down at it and his mind repeated, *it's for her own good. *  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
  
  
*For her own good, * he thought. Yeah it was for her own good, but not his. She was so much mature now. She was the head of her classes and she never goofed off or klutzed out.  
  
But unfortunately, she didn't need him anymore, nor did she want him. He had hurt her once too many times. And now she didn't need him. She could get along without him helping her. If only he knew how much his decision hurt her.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
Once Serena was out of Darien's sight, she started running. She ran all the way home and up to her room. She threw herself on the bed and cried. Luna came up next to her and nuzzled against her.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong?"  
  
Serena didn't answer, she just kept sobbing. Within a few minutes, though, her sobs stopped. Luna watched her curiously. Serena sat up slowly and wiped her eyes. She looked down at herself and sighed.  
  
"He's right you know. It is time for a change," she stated as she rose from her bed. Serena picked up her books and started her homework.  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
  
  
Darien drank down the last of his coffee. He stood up and left money. He proceeded to walk out of the café. His legs slowly took him to the park. More specifically, the rose gardens.  
  
Darien sat down on a bench and looked over the water. He sighed loudly. He missed her so much. After the break up they hadn't seen much of each other. The fact that she never went to the arcade and that there were no youma attacks didn't help either.  
  
But in the last months, there have been a few attacks. One of them burned in Darien's memory.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
Sailor Moon was the first one to arrive. The youma had been causing destruction but not draining energy. Sailor Moon came up behind it and kicked it. The youma stumbled forward, but quickly regained its feet. It turned to face Sailor Moon.  
  
The youma sent out attack after attack. Sailor Moon continued to dodge but wasn't able to attack. She got close to it and kicked it in the stomach. The kick had no effect and the youma grinned evilly. Its long claws slashed her across the midsection and down her arm. Sailor Moon stumbled backward holding her wounds. The youma stalked towards her but a red flash impacted it.  
  
The youma looked up to the source of the attack. Tuxedo Mask stood on a branch and flung a few more roses at it.  
  
Sailor Moon steadied herself as she pulled out her scepter. While the youma was distracted by Tuxedo Mask, she said her attack words and dusted the youma. After the youma turned to ashes, Sailor Moon collapsed.  
  
Tuxedo Mask ran to her side. She was lying on the ground holding her wounds. He gently touched her shoulder.  
  
"It's ok Serena. You're going to be ok. I'm not going to let you die," he whispered removing his cape. Tuxedo Mask folded his cape and pressed it against her stomach in an effort to stop the bleeding. Sailor Moon opened her eyes and stared up at him.  
  
"I don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine," she said weakly. The other sailor scouts arrived as Sailor Moon pushed herself to her feet. The scouts ran to her and Tuxedo Mask. They all gasped at her bloody body.  
  
"Sailor Moon? Are you ok?" Mercury asked scanning her.  
  
"I'm fine Mercury," Sailor Moon said. Then she turned to Tuxedo Mask. "I'm fine Tuxedo Mask. And I don't see why you are all concerned now. You never worried about me before. I'm just a stupid, klutz, who can't get a decent grade, remember?" With that, Sailor Moon began to walk away with the help of Jupiter. Sailor Mars stayed back to talk to Tuxedo Mask. She could see the pain on his face.  
  
"Thanks for your help Tuxedo Mask," Mars said.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be ok, that's all that matter," Tuxedo Mask said then turned away. "And she doesn't need me to protect her anymore either," he whispered not thinking anyone heard. But Mars did. She watched him go, then turned to catch up with the other scouts.  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
Darien stood up from the bench. His face was a mask of loneliness. He headed for his apartment. Darien sighed loudly.  
  
"Back home, to my abandoned apartment," he said to himself. He then stopped and looked at the rising moon. "I miss her so much. If only she knew how sorry I am." Darien continued the rest of the way home in deep thought.  
  
Unknown to Darien, a certain blond had been watching him. She heard everything he had said. A single tear ran down her cheek as his figure retreated into the night.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or the song. 


	2. Chapter 2

She's Like the Wind: Chapter 2  
  
She's Like the Wind  
  
She's like the wind through my tree  
  
She rides the night next to me  
  
She leads me through moonlight  
  
Only to burn me with the sun  
  
She's taken my heart  
  
But she doesn't know what she's done  
  
Feel her breath on my face  
  
Her body close to me  
  
Can't look in her eyes  
  
She's out of my league  
  
Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs  
  
She's like the wind  
  
I look in the mirror and all I see  
  
Is a young old man  
  
With only a dream  
  
Am I just foolin' myself  
  
That she'll stop the pain  
  
Livin' without her  
  
I go insane  
  
Feel her breath on my face  
  
Her body close to me  
  
Can't look in her eyes  
  
She's out of my league  
  
Just a fool to believe  
  
I have anything she needs  
  
She's like the wind  
  
Feel her breath on my face  
  
Her body close to me  
  
Can't look in her eyes  
  
She's out of my league  
  
Just a fool to believe  
  
I have anything she needs  
  
She's like the wind  
  
Darien woke up the next morning with a headache. He had spent most of the night in self loathing and drinking.  
  
*Ggrrr… I'll never drink again, * he though as he stumbled towards the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee then headed out to the balcony. The cool morning air hit his body as he stood there, Darien's mind wandered as he stared over the city. He finally decided to go see Andrew at the café.  
  
Darien showered and dressed then headed out on his motorcycle. He parked his motorcycle in front of the arcade and went in. Not paying attention to the people in the café, he sat down at the counter.  
  
Andrew walked up slowly with surprise on his face and handed Darien a glass of water.  
  
"Thanks Andrew," Darien said taking the glass. Andrew nodded then went to serve other customers.  
  
Darien was sipping slowly when he heard a small voice.  
  
"Hello Darien," the voice whispered. Darien turned his head cautiously and saw a pair of familiar meatballs.  
  
"Oh… hi Serena," Darien said sort of nervous. He stared longingly at her face, it had been so long since they had been this close.  
  
"So, how have you been?" Serena asked. Her head was low, avoiding Darien's eyes.  
  
"Oh, I've been hanging in there," Darien answered taking another sip. "You?"  
  
Serena sighed, "tired. I've been working really hard lately."  
  
Darien nodded his head. "So I've heard. Right up there with Amy."  
  
Serena gave a slight smile. "Yeah, who would have thought a meatball head like me could actually do good in school."  
  
Darien's face darkened and his heart fell. "Yeah, especially since you did it all on your own."  
  
He slowly rose from his seat. "Well Serena, it was nice seeing you but I should get going," Darien said turning around and heading for the door.  
  
Serena stared at his back then yelled, "Darien, wait!" She hoped off the stool and ran to him. "Umm… well I was just wondering if you might like to go for a walk or something?" Darien's heart and mind were racing. *She's so close. I can smell her perfume. Oh, how I miss her. *  
  
"Yeah, sure Serena. We could take a walk," Darien answered slowly, unsure.  
  
Serena smiled up at him and exited the arcade with him following. They made their way to the park. Darien stared down at her as they walked by the lake. He couldn't believe it. She was so close, he could touch her. Slowly, Darien reached his hand out to hold hers. Just before he took it in his, Serena turned to look at him.  
  
Darien quickly snatched his hand away and shoved it in his pockets.  
  
The two walked the rest of the way to the rose gardens in silence. Neither were aware that their feet had lead them there.  
  
Serena looked around and realized where they were. She looked over at where "their" bench was. She slowly sat down.  
  
Darien stood for several minutes debating if he should sit or not. Finally he gave in and sat down next to her on it.  
  
Serena's eyes scanned the roses while Darien studied her. He couldn't help notice how mature she looked, how much she had changed.  
  
And he had missed it…  
  
"Well… you sure showed me," Darien stated lightly.  
  
Serena looked up at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Darien gave a small smile. "You. You showed me. You do well in school now, you are a better fighter, you are more mature. You grow up… and… you did it all without me." Darien turned his head away. "Guess I really did hold you down."  
  
Serena shook her head at his words. "You never held me back, you made me realize I needed to change. The old Serena would have never made it if I didn't change."  
  
Darien stood up, keeping his back to her. "But I hurt you. I was a fool to think I could ever make you happy. I never gave you anything you needed in life. I only gave you pain." Darien kept his back to her, too ashamed to look at her.  
  
"Come on Serena," he continued. "What could a lonely orphaned boy like me ever offer a goddess like you?"  
  
Serena was shocked at what he was saying. He had given her so much.  
  
Serena slowly rose from the bench, she walked cautiously to Darien. Serena slipped her arms around him, leaning her head on his back.  
  
"You are wrong Darien Chiba. You gave me something, something very special. You gave me your love."  
  
Darien stood there in awe. After all this she still know he loved her. And there was no doubt in his mind that she loved him.  
  
Darien slowly turned around. He wrapped his arms around Serena, embracing her tightly. He bent down and kissed her forehead. Serena looked up, her light blue eyes locking with his deep blue eyes.  
  
"I love you Serena Tsukino," Darien said lovingly, as he lowered his head close to hers.  
  
"And I love you Darien Chiba, and I always will."  
  
Darien's lips captured Serena's in a passionate kiss. The sweet taste of her lips on his was a feeling he had missed while they were broken apart. And he had no intention to end this kiss anytime soon. His arms circled her waist, kissing her with all the love he felt for her.  
  
And Serena kissed him back, meeting his passion. She had missed him just as much as he had missed her. And she wasn't willing to be apart from him for a long time.  
  
THE END!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own the song. 


End file.
